10 Seconds
by Vampire Luv Bites
Summary: On Hold "10" I turn around into the forest behind me, away from the clearing behind me as he starts counting down; counting down the seconds to my death. Nar/Kag Revising Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Umm.. this is my first story so plz be gentle!

10 Seconds

"10"

I turn around and flee into the forest behind me, away from the clearing, as he starts counting down; counting down the seconds till my death.

"9"

I can feel his dark crimson stare through the back of my head as I continue to run, the bushes and branches making their mark on my skin as I rush past.

"8"

Fortunately for me, he hasn't started to chase as I'm about 50 yards away now, or that's what the forest seems to be telling me.

"7"

And yet, his voice still resonates inside my head as if he was actually next to me.

"6"

The chase begins as his feet take off from the ground, quickly beginning to close in the distance between me and him…my death seeming closer and closer now.

"5"

I turn my head around and feel my legs give a sudden boost of speed as I can feel his aura right behind me.

"4"

I can feel tears threaten to fall as I know I only have a few seconds left before it's all over.

"3"

I know he is teasing me as his breath trails down the back of my throat. 'Oh god why did this happen to me'

"2"

I can feel his claws closing in on my neck and begin to puncture through the skin as he whispers my final second.

"1"

I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

This story was supposed to be a one shot from before, but I decided against it.

10 Seconds: Chapter 2

Heavy lidded eyes blinked open and immediately shut themselves again as the intense light from the morning sun shone through the clearing. An arm tried to block out the sun but as it tried to lift sharp pains shot through the woman's body.

Kagome tried to lift any part of her body again but the pains returned. She tried to sit up, but that didn't work for her either. Looking around after her eyes finally adjusted to the light, all Kagome saw was an empty clearing surrounded by the tall green trees of the forest, and her own body covered in blood.

Suddenly as her eyes caught the sight of her own blood, flashes of her recent memories raced through her head.

_Dark red eyes peering at her, chasing her, following her, expressing their hatred so clearly._

"_Why…why?" Kagome asked._

"_You were never as important as her you know," the dark voice stated, "she was always more important, always."_

"_Then why didn't you just tell me! Why did you lead me on!" she cried._

"_If I did then you wouldn't have stayed as my shard detector, would you?" he laughed._

"_Why are you acting like this, why are you letting your demon control you, where is the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked, confused, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall._

"_Don't try to change the subject Kagome. The other Inuyasha was too weak to take care of you, that's why I came out," he said._

"_But I don't get it, why now, why not before?" she asked._

"_I know what you saw, and you can say that both Kikyou and I were unhappy, so I decided to come out," he walked closer and closer to Kagome, slowly closing in the distance between them. Kagome tried to back up, but soon found herself with her back against a large tree. "I'll give you ten seconds to run Kagome, after that…you're dead."_

"_No! Inuyasha please!"_

Everything after that was just as clear as crystal to her.

"_1"_

_Kagome screamed. The claws that rested at her neck slowly started to sink in. Soon enough her body was just left there in the clearing, left in the dark pool of crimson blood. Why Inuyasha didn't kill her was unknown to Kagome, all she knew was that she wanted death to come. When it didn't she opened her eyes that she didn't know she kept closed and saw dark crimson eyes peer back at her. Quickly she closed her eyes again and waited for her death, but when she couldn't wait any longer, she blacked out from the pain._

"He betrayed me… Inuyasha betrayed me…NO!" she screamed, ignoring the other things that screamed along with her, especially the cuts and wounds. Slowly pulling herself up to a nearby tree and using it as a lever to pull herself up into a sitting position, she slowly filtered through every single thing that happened last night in her brain. The only thing that was out of the ordinary (even though Inuyasha tried to kill her) was the second pair of red eyes that stared at her before she blacked out.

"No…they weren't red they were crimson," she thought to herself. Why didn't those eyes kill her like she wanted them to? With her brain finally functioning after the shock, Kagome realized that her own body was bandaged up, albeit the bandages are all bloody now, but she knew that it wasn't herself that did the bandaging.

"Was it the crimson eyes?" she thought.

The real question was…who did those eyes belong to…and why did they keep her alive?

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the same crimson eyes were watching her as she was pondering that question.


End file.
